


Hidden Words

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Over the course of years, and through the many hurdles of their shared lives, Naomi and Emily developed a means of unspoken communication. A way to whisper, "I love you", with every touch, every kiss, every look. A means to declare their devotion a thousand times a day.





	Hidden Words

Naomi stroked her fingertips down the length of Emily's spine and felt a small smile creep onto her lips as Emily's muscles shifted underneath her skin and the red-haired woman relaxed into her touch. "Good morning," Naomi whispered into Emily's ear as she bent over her shoulder to press a soft kiss to her cheek— _a kiss that said, "I love you"_.

"No..." Emily whined quietly and buried her face into her pillowcase.

"Sorry Babe." Naomi chuckled as she slid her left hand around the prominent curve of Emily's hip and up to splay her fingers across the smooth expanse of Emily's bare stomach. "Katie's going to be here in an hour, and you know what she's like." 

"Ugh." Emily groaned and shuffled back into the half inch of empty space between her back and Naomi's front. "Why's she coming over?"

"Because someone," Naomi murmured as she brushed her lips across the soft skin of Emily's throat, "said 'yes' last night." 

"Oh." Emily blinked. "I did, didn't I?"

"You did." Naomi confirmed. 

"I..." Emily reached down to wrap her left hand around the hand splayed across her stomach— _a touch that whispered, "I love you"_. "I almost thought that was a dream." 

"If it was," Naomi smiled, "it was a dream you shared with me."

"So," Emily hummed quietly as she turned her head to meet Naomi's brilliant blue eyes, "we have an hour?"

"Probably." Naomi confirmed with a small quirk of her eyebrow. "Why? Do you have plans for me Mrs Campbell-to-be?"

"Yes." Emily breathed out before she craned her head backward to kiss Naomi firmly on the mouth. "A lot of them. None that involve you leaving this bed yet." 

"Oh." Naomi blinked slowly. "I can get behind that sort of plan."

"I thought you could." Emily smirked as she tugged their intertwined left hand down between her own thighs. "Starting... here."


End file.
